The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe and an ultrasonic diagnostic system.
As an ultrasonic scan method using an ultrasonic probe there is known a mechanical scan method wherein a transducer is driven mechanically to effect scan. The ultrasonic probe used in the scan method is for example provided with a drive unit which not only holds the transducer but also moves the transducer pivotally in a scan direction. A cable extending from the transducer is once clipped by a clip portion provided in the drive unit and then extends to a body side of an ultrasonic diagnostic system. Since the cable is clipped by the clip portion of the drive unit, the distance between the transducer and the cable is kept almost constant also during scan, whereby the load imposed on the connection between the transducer and the cable is diminished.
However, since the cable is fixed to the probe at any position extending to the system body side from the clipped position, the cable is bent at the clipped position as the scanning operation proceeds. The bending of the cable causes various inconveniences. For example, since stress concentration occurs in the cable due to the bending, the service life of the cable becomes shorter. Particularly, in the case of the cable used in the aforesaid mechanical scan type probe, bending and stretching are repeated as the scanning operation proceeds and therefore it is important to suppress bending of the cable. Further, when the shape of the clip portion is to be designed so as to suppress the stress concentration or the like, it is required for the design to be a precise design. Especially, in the case of a small-sized probe to be inserted into the body cavity, a high accuracy is required.